1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as the video tape recorder (which will be hereinafter referred to as VTR) and, more particularly, a device used to set a tape cassette at the tape drive section in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the programs have been television-broadcast for a long time these days and the number of these programs broadcast past midnight has increased particularly since the start of setellite broadcasting. This requires a VTR to be capable of recording these programs for a long time with reliability even when the user is out of his home.
In the case of the conventional VTRs, however, the time length during which the programs can be recorded has a limit because the length of the magnetic tape wound round a tape cassette is limited. When long television-broadcast programs are to be recorded from their start to end, the tape cassette must be sometimes exchanged with new ones, thereby causing some of the programs recorded on their corresponding tapes to be incomplete.